Franco Delille
|notable= }} Franco Delille was a technician working aboard the Sprawl and one of the few survivors of the initial Necromorph outbreak.Dead Space: Ignition Biography Outbreak on the Sprawl Prior to the initial Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl, Franco was ordered by their superior, Weaver, to head over to a CEC facility to repair a malfunctioned door, later assisted voluntarily by CDP Officer Sarah Anderson. The duo eventually had to undergo various repair missions. While waiting in the tram station, the duo were surprised to see a crowd of people stampeding into the station. They were in shock as a Slasher suddenly impales a man with its arm. The Slasher then approached Sarah, who attempted to down the creature with her gun but to no avail, only to be knocked over by the fleeing crowd. Sarah managed to fend herself from the creature using a dropped Plasma Cutter. More Slashers arrived from the only exit, forcing the fleeing crowd along with Franco and Sarah to force themselves into the tram and flee. Franco was soon contacted by Weaver who informed him of the situation spreading throughout the whole of the Sprawl. Weaver then instructed Franco to assist the local security by repairing a lighting failure, though he was also asked to assist Sarah in a hostage situation at the request of Hodgkens. Death thumb|300px|right|Franco's Death Scene Having survived the ordeal, Franco makes his way through the hospital to free Isaac from his chamber. As he warned Isaac of the situation, he was impaled in the chest by an Infector , who climbed up his back, and stabbed him in the forehead, transforming him into a Slasher. He is then headbutted away by Isaac, who then flees from the room.Dead Space 2 Trivia *The exact biographical history of Franco is tightly related to the player's choices in Dead Space Ignition; two options would cause him to betray Sarah while the other two would cause Sarah to die by accidental terms. In the end, these four alternative timeline would eventually converge into the Dead Space 2 timeline whereby Franco eventually frees Isaac from his confine. *It is discovered in an audio log that Franco is in fact a Unitologist due to the fact he says "Altman be praised".Final Report *His death at the beginning of Dead Space 2 is the best close up view of the Necromorph transformation. *Oddly, in the intro where Franco wakes Isaac up, he puts his flashlight on his shoulder which stays there, without being connected to his work attire, even when he is knocked down after being headbutted by Isaac. Although if you look closely, Franco has what appears to be a magnetic strip on his uniform's shoulder where he attaches his flashlight. *The Necromorph Transformation Lithograph distributed with the Collector's Edition of Dead Space 2 shows the transformation of Franco. *Νumerous Necromorphs look like Franco, as in the Church or in the tram station. Some of them had a flashlight on their shoulders and brown skin. *Rich Briggs, Producer of both Dead Space: Ignition and Dead Space 2 lend his likeness to Franco's in-game model. Gallery DSI - Franco.jpg|Franco as he appears in Dead Space: Ignition. Idisagree.jpg|Franco Delille Transformed. Sources Category:Sprawl Residents